


Rendezvous

by SophieD



Series: Alex Parrish and Sophie [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cabin, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Lake George, Lesbian Relationship, Mountains, New York, Romance, Sex, Tryst, confused feelings, rendezvous, romantic getawau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie wants to talk to Alex.  Can they figure out their relationship if they meet face to face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having too much fun with this series after a rocky start. Love comments, questions, ideas and constructive criticism

Sophie is sitting in the dark. Her keys and coat lie near her door where she dropped them. She’s turning her phone in her hands, thinking about Nate. And Alex. She sighs. She hasn’t been this confused since Nate came back into her life 3 years ago. She thought that she had it all figured out, her relationship with Nate. They were comfortable. He didn’t want a relationship, not a real one. And she had resigned herself to that. They were friends. They could have sex. It was not what she wanted but she supposed it was what she deserved. How could she expect any more than that? She was a thief. A liar. A bloody con artist. And it was working. For her. For Nate. For the team.  
But now here she is, acting like a total twat over a woman she barely knows. A woman for god sake! And Nate is acting like a jealous prat. It doesn’t make any sense. One thing Nate said did make sense though. She needs to figure out why she is so obsessed with this. And soon. Before she loses everything that she has.

She has no idea how many hours have passed when she hears the knock on her door. She stands, stiffly, and makes her way through the dark. Peering through the peep hole, she sees Nate. She’s not surprised. She opens the door and steps back without a word.

Nate fumbles around looking for a light switch before closing the door and coming to stand in front of her. 

“Sophie….”

“Are you drunk?” she asks. 

He gives her a look usually reserved for Parker. “Sophie” he tries again. “I want to apologize. I was out of line. Your personal life, well, it’s yours. I have no right, not with, well with the way things are.”

Sophie sighs again. “You’re right about one thing. It is none of your business. But I need to apologize too.” She takes his hand and leads him to the couch.

“I have been off” she starts. “But it’s not why you think.” 

He knows she’s lying but he doesn’t say anything.

“I just, well I guess I like Alex. Not like like but like.” She smiles at the silliness of the statement. “We made some sort of connection. Not what you think. That was, I don’t know what that was. I suppose I was lonely and she was vulnerable. We both agreed that it shouldn’t have happened. It won’t happen again. But I’m worried about her. I don’t know why I can’t let it go. It’s not like I know her, or anything about her. I just saw her on the screen today and you all saw her strength and confidence. All I could see was her fear. It’s like she was that scared little girl hiding in my hotel room again. It threw me. It won’t happen again.” 

She smiles reassuringly at Nate. He pats her knee and starts to stand to leave. She reaches for his hand. “Nate. Stay?” 

He considers her offer for a few seconds then shakes his head. “I don’t think so Soph.” He leaves without another word.

Sophie falls back into the couch, more confused than ever. He obviously didn’t believe her any more than she believes herself. But he was right about one thing. She needs to get this sorted. She needs to talk to Alex. It’s the only way she’s going to be able to convince herself that the whole thing is just a fantasy she created out of a one-time encounter.  
She checks her watch and sighs. It’s too late tonight. It will all have to wait until the morning. At least she’ll have time to think about what she’s going to say. That’s what she plans to think about anyway as she settles herself into bed. It isn’t long before she can feel her fingers wandering down her body as new images of Alex flash in front of her eyes.

Sophie is sitting and staring at the text Hardison sent the day before. Ten digits. A New York area code. Her hand shakes as she reaches to touch the display and enact the autodial. The phone rings several times before going to voicemail. She lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Alex? This is Sophie. You remember? Anyway, I was just calling to see how you were. Give me a call if you get a chance. Ok so I guess I’ll talk to you…”

She presses the off icon with disgust. Here she’s a self-confident and successful woman who talks for a living and she can’t make a simple phone call without sounding like a love sick teen. She drops the phone into her lap and rubs her temples.  
She is still lost in her thoughts when she is startled by her phone buzzing. She snatches at it, her heart racing. “Hullo?”

“Sophie! It’s Alex.”

Play it cool she thinks. “Oh hi. Thanks for calling me back.” Awkward silence… “Um I saw you on TV yesterday and I was thinking, um, I was wondering how you were doing?” Mentally she smacks her forehead. 

Alex thinks for a few seconds. “I’m ok. I guess. Sophie? Do you want to talk? I mean of course you want to talk, you called me but like really talk? Things aren’t OK. Not really. Not at all. I would like it if we could talk.”

“Ok. I’d really like that.” Sophie tells her. “If there’s anything I can do to help, you know I want to.”

Alex doesn’t answer her right away and Sophie lets the silence sit, not wanting to push, letting Alex tell her story in her own time. Finally Alex speaks. “This weekend? Can we meet somewhere? I’ll text you. If that’s OK? If not, I understand.”

“No it’s OK.” Sophie tells her. She’s worried but also excited about getting to see Alex in person. Hopefully meeting her again will help her get these crazy thoughts out of her head. Alex hangs up without another word.  
Sophie is mostly useless for the rest of the day. She putters around her flat, rearranging and cleaning things that don’t need to be cleaned. Anything to keep her from obsessively checking her phone for texts that aren’t coming. She finally gives up and calls Parker, offering to take her to dinner and a movie.  
Sophie and Parker never make it to the movie. Or dinner. They stop for drinks and, after a couple, Parker finally gets up the courage to ask about Sophie’s fight with Nate. Sophie tries to explain her complicated relationship with Alex and why Nate is so upset by it. And, after a few more drinks, she finally tells Parker about what happened in the hotel room in New York. Parker is more than interested and Sophie wonders, not for the first time, about Parker, her sexuality and her experience. It turns out to be a wonderful bonding experience between the two women. Sophie heads home feeling much more relaxed than she has in weeks. 

Late that night, the text arrives. A screenshot of a map and an address. Lake George in the Adirondacks.  
By 9 am Sophie is up, showered and packed. The drive takes about three and a half hours and by early afternoon, Sophie is standing in front of a semi secluded little cabin, surrounded by trees and overlooking a sparkling blue lake.  
She stands for a few minutes, trying to control her breathing, scolding herself for having the jitters in the first place. It’s not like this is some sort of romantic rendezvous. She’s just here to talk. To help Alex. To get over whatever misguided feelings she’s been obsessing about. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  
The door slowly opens and Sophie catches her breath. This is a new Alex. She’s wearing shorts and a tight t shirt. Her hair is down and her feet are bare. She’s wearing no make-up and Sophie can’t help but think that this is the most beautiful version of the woman she’s seen yet.  
She had been playing out this meeting for the entire drive down. A hand shake? A friendly hug? Or the one that she thought about the most, falling passionately into each other’s arms. She wasn’t prepared for awkward silence.

Alex’ face stays neutral, not giving any of her feelings away. Sophie hopes hers is the same. Finally Alex steps to the side and allows Sophie to enter. Sophie gives the two room cabin a cursory glance. It’s nice as cabins in the woods go with a modern kitchen and comfortable furnishings. She feels her cheeks burn a bit as she wonders what the bedroom looks like. She turns back toward Alex with a slight smile.

“It’s good to see you Alex. You look good. “ 

Alex gives her a similar smile back. “I’m glad you came. I mi…um…I think about you. I never thanked you for your help. And thank you for coming.”

Sophie looks concerned. “Are you OK?” 

Alex dismisses her. “Yeah. I’m fine. Do you want some tea? I can make some tea.” 

Sophie nods and goes to sit on the sofa. Alex brings two cups of tea and sits gingerly next to Sophie. After a few sips, both women put their cups on the table in front of them but neither can think of anything to say. Finally Sophie looks at Alex. This time she sees something in Alex’ eyes. Something haunting. She takes Alex’ hand. “Are you really OK?”  
Alex blinks a couple of times and then she breaks. Her voice is low. “No.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sophie asks, her arms already out for Alex. Alex leans into her and Sophie wraps her up. Alex, between choking sobs, tells her about the voice on the phone, the demands to steal classified information and, finally about Natalie.

“They killed her Sophie. They strapped a bomb to her chest and they killed her. She was my friend and I got her killed. It was all because of me! She died and now her daughter doesn’t have a mother. It’s all my fault!”

Sophie squeezes her eyes shut, feeling all of the horror that Alex is sharing. “Oh Honey. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

“No. It is. It’s all because of me. If I had never joined the FBI…if I had just done what they said…”

“But you did Honey. You did your best. They’re evil. You can’t take the blame for what someone else did.” Alex shakes her head but she doesn’t say anything more. They sit for a few more minutes, Sophie holding Alex close and rubbing her back, Alex trying to calm herself.  
Finally, Sophie whispers, “Do you want me to call Nate?”

Alex pushes herself away, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry. It seems like all I ever do when I see you is cry.”

Sophie smiles and pushes a strand of hair away from Alex’ face. “It’s Ok. I understand. I’m glad I can be here for you. And I know how strong you are. It’s OK to cry. Get it out. Now we need to make a plan. To fix this. Do you want to talk to…”  
Alex looks sheepish. “I’ve already told him.”

“What??”

“I’ve, um, well I’ve been talking to them all along. They’ve been helping. Nate and Alec. I’m sorry. I asked them not to tell you.”

“Why?” Sophie asks, confused and a little hurt.

Alex looks away. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t, I didn’t want to talk to you. I don’t understand it. It’s just that you confuse me.” 

Sophie thinks she understands. She still wants an explanation but Alex is done talking about it. She gets up and goes to the kitchen to refresh her tea, leaving Sophie on the couch to think. When she doesn’t return right away, Sophie goes to the window. She stands, staring out at the lake, her arms wrapped tight around herself. She doesn’t move when Alex comes softly up behind her.  
“I’m sorry Sophie. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. It’s just that, well, everything you said in New York. It’s true. All the reasons why we shouldn’t see each other. I don’t know you. You don’t know me. It was just something that happened. It shouldn’t have happened but it did. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you. My life is in ruins, it’s horrible. There is so much going on. So much I don’t understand. And all I could think about was you. I just thought, maybe if I didn’t talk to you, if I pretended none of it happened, well, then maybe I would get over it. Whatever it is.”  
She pauses. Then very quietly, almost too soft to hear, she says “but I can’t.”

Sophie doesn’t move. Part of her understands. Everything Alex just told her is exactly what she’s been thinking herself. The other part wants to turn and take Alex in her arms and tell her she’s wrong. That they belong together. Doesn’t this prove it? That they both feel the same? There are just so many problems with those thoughts. All she knows is that Alex is right about one thing. She’s confused. More than she’s ever been in her life.

Without another word, Alex reaches her hand and gently brushes Sophie’s hair to the side. She softly lays her finger on the smooth spot behind Sophie’s ear and Sophie feels herself melt. It’s her Kryptonite. With a loud sigh she leans back into Alex. Alex wraps her arms tight around Sophie’s middle and rests her chin on Sophie’s shoulder. They stand for a long time, staring at the lake and feeling the warmth of their bodies together. 

Finally Sophie turns and puts her hands on Alex’ hips. “I understand” she says quietly. “Because I feel the same way too. It doesn’t make any sense. And I’ve tried to let it go. But I can’t. I think about you all the time. I’m off my game. It’s affecting my work. The team. I called you because I’m worried about you. That part is true. But it’s more than that. I need to know what this is. If it’s all just in my imagination or if there is really something there. I know it’s not real. Not yet. It can’t be. We don’t know each other. And the situation, it’s not right. But Alex, I need to know…” 

By the time she is done talking, her voice is almost a whisper. Her face is impossibly close to Alex’. Both are waiting for the other to make a decision. But then there really is no decision to make. They both knew what was going to happen as soon as Alex opened the door. They slowly bring their lips together.  
Alex tightens her arms around Sophie’s waist and Sophie moans quietly. Slowly Alex presses into the kiss and Sophie lets her in with another moan. “Oh my God Alex” she whispers. “You don’t know how I’ve dreamt about this.” 

Alex smiles. “Yes I do Sophie. Every night I dream of touching you again.” 

Sophie sighs and offers herself for another kiss. Suddenly, neither woman can control themselves any longer. The kiss becomes more and more passionate while they start to tear at each other’s clothes. Sophie’s hands are inside Alex’s shirt, pulling at her bra when Alex pushes her back. “Wait” she murmurs. Reluctantly Sophie lets her go. Alex takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom where there is a king sized bed covered with a fluffy white comforter. 

“I want this to be special Sophie. If this is it, I want it to be something to remember.” She reaches out her finger and touches the mark she left on Sophie’s neck. “It’s still there.”

“I remember.” Sophie says. “I’ll always remember.” 

Alex smiles as she lays her lips on the scar. Sophie lets her head drop back, exposing more of her neck and Alex catches on immediately. She works her way up Sophie’s neck, sucking and nibbling gently, to her ear. She smiles to herself when she hears Sophie’s breath catch. Ears are definitely an erogenous zone for Sophie. She’ll pay special attention to them. Meanwhile, she lifts Sophie’s blouse up and over her head. Her hands go to Sophie’s breasts while she gently bites Sophie’s ear lobe. Sophie moans again, loudly, and pulls Alex by the hips close to her. Alex continues to kiss her while she unbuttons and slides Sophie’s pants down and Sophie steps out. Her hand caresses her over her underwear and Sophie tries to pull her down to the bed. “No.” Alex whispers. “Remember the first time? I want to make love to you Sophie. I dream about this.”

Sophie laughs. “What?” Alex is confused and a little bit hurt by Sophie’s humor at her attempt to be seductive.

“No it’s not you” Sophie says, with a giggle and a bit of a blush. “It’s just that, that’s not what I dream about.”

“And what do you dream about?” Alex asks, understanding now, her voice low and sultry. 

Sophie blushes again. “I dream about the next night. The wild, unadulterated sex. But that’s not what I want. Not right now. I want to you to make love to me Alex. And I want to make love to you. Show me how? Please?”

Alex nods, lost in Sophie’s words and lilting accent. “C’mere” she says as she wraps her fingers in Sophie’s hair and pulls her into a luscious kiss. She lets her fingers fall behind Sophie’s ear where they slowly begin to rub circles. She gently sits Sophie on the edge of the bed and falls to her knees in front of her. She moves her hands down Sophie’s body, lingering on her breasts, gently fingering the nipples until Sophie starts to squirm. With a smile, she lays her hand flat on Sophie’s stomach, her thumb tracing the line where her skin meets the silk of her underwear. Sophie sighs deeply, her hands support her on the bed behind her while she lets her head loll. Alex gently lifts her hips to slip the panties off then runs her fingers down to Sophie’s knees.  
“Open your legs Sophie.” She whispers.

Sophie grips the fabric in her hands. Of course she has thought about this moment. It would be impossible to think of being with a woman without those kind of thoughts. But now she’s not sure. She wants it. Badly. But she’s not sure she’ll be able to do the same. She doesn’t want to disappoint Alex.  
Alex senses her hesitation and she understands. “I want to do this for you. I want to make you feel amazing. I understand. I was scared too. It’s OK. Let me do this for you.” Her fingers are kneading the muscles where Sophie’s legs meet her body, her breath caresses her thighs. With a deep sigh, Sophie closes her eyes and lets Alex in.

Alex begins to move her lips up the inside of Sophie’s thigh. Sophie can feel her body shake in anticipation. As she gently begins to finger Sophie, she can’t help but exclaim “Oh my god Sophie. You’re so wet. So hot. I want you so bad Sophie. Do you want me?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. She lays her tongue flat and Sophie groans loudly. With that for encouragement, she begins to do her work, turned on by the sounds of pleasure that Sophie makes. She can feel Sophie’s body humming and she moves a bit faster. When she replaces her fingers with her tongue, Sophie comes undone. “Bloody Hell Alex. That is…oh my god. Don’t stop. Please... Please…”  
Her body begins to tense and Alex replaces her fingers, pushing hard into Sophie as she gently sucks. Sophie comes hard with a strangled scream, grabbing at Alex, trying to hold her in place. Alex gently caresses Sophie, making her orgasm last as long as possible while she enjoys the feel of Sophie’s knees holding her tightly.  
As Sophie begins to come down, Alex indicates she should scoot up on to the bed. She quickly strips her own clothes off and joins Sophie, wrapping her arms around and snuggling in tight. Sophie finds her voice again. “Alex, you are amazing. Did you know that?”  
Alex smiles. “I’ve heard that. I’m glad you liked it.” Sophie groans quietly. “I did. It was incredible, you are incredible. And now I want you to feel the same.” She lets her fingers tickle Alex’ ribs. 

“Sophie” Alex starts, not really sure what to say. She does the same gentle tickles with her fingers across Sophie’s stomach. “I already feel it. It is enough for me to do that to you. And you are incredible. Anything you want to do Soph. It’s good. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I understand. I don’t care.”  
Sophie puts her hand to the side of Alex’ face and turns her up to face her. She’s close enough to smell herself on Alex’ lips and she’s surprisingly excited by that.  
“I know. And thank you. I want to. I want to try. I want to do for you the way you do for me.” She kisses Alex, haltingly at first and then, more intensely as she gets more and more excited by her own taste and smell. Now she can’t wait but she forces herself to move slowly, working her way gently down Alex’ body. 

She touches Alex first with her fingers. It’s still only been the one time that she’s touched another woman. She plays with her fingers, fascinated by the different sensations of soft, warm and wet and with the squeaks and sighs coming from deep inside Alex. She gently lowers herself and tentatively tastes Alex’ wetness. Whatever she was imagining is nothing like the reality and she finds herself enjoying the taste and the soft silkiness on her tongue. She tries to move the way she remembers Alex moving against her. Alex reaches for Sophie’s head and her hand finds Sophie’s ear. Sophie’s moans of pleasure match Alex’ now as Alex raises her hips, forcing Sophie deeper inside. She comes with a jolt and Sophie finds herself coming gently again herself. She crawls back up Alex’ body and Alex wraps her up in her arms. She kisses Alex softly then settles back into the bed, completely satisfied. She has never had an experience like this, getting so much pleasure from giving, feeling this good. Whatever this thing with Alex is, she thinks, getting it out of her system just isn’t going to happen any time soon.


End file.
